


Merry Christmas

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Outlander - Freeform, Secret Santa, jamie x claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: This work was a part of a secret santa exchange on tumblr and i wrote this for tumblr user @notevenjokingrightnow as a part of @moghraidhjamie's exchange.





	

The wind howled outside the confines of their home, the whistling air causing the fire to flicker as it came down the chimney.

  
In just a few hours it would be Christmas and Claire couldn't be happier than to spend it with Jamie. She smiled as she curled into his chest, breathing him in.

  
“I love you.” She whispered, then fell with him into peaceful sleep.

  
****

  
She awoke to the fire in embers and a cold spot next to her where Jamie’s warm body should have been.

  
 _He couldn't spend one morning in bed?_ She thought dimly to herself.

  
She was hesitant to leave the warmth that she was encased in, but ventured out anyway to find her husband.

  
She wrapped herself in a spare blanket from the bed and padded down the stairs to find him standing beside the Christmas tree.

  
“Good morning, Claire. Merry Christmas.” He smiled as he gave her a small box neatly wrapped.

  
“Jamie, we agreed no presents this year.” She frowned. “I don't have anything to give you.”

  
“I don't need anything from ye, sassenach. Your love is enough.” He said, kissing her forehead.

  
“Open it.” He said, nodding toward the gift.

  
She unwrapped it carefully, trying her best not to make a mess. Underneath the paper was a small shoebox with a piece of paper inside.

  
Her brows knitted together as she picked up the paper and began to read the scrawl written on it.

  
_I know you're with child._

  
Tears began to spring to her eyes as she looked up at him. “It was supposed to be a surprise, this was my gift to you.”

  
Jamie took the box from her and set it down before wrapping her in his arms. “Ye ken I keep track of yer courses. Ye havena bled in nearly six weeks.” He whispered into the clouds of her hair.

  
She took his hand in hers and placed it over her still-flat stomach.

  
“Merry Christmas, Jamie.” She whispered before placing her lips on his.

  
***

  
They spent the rest of the day in bed, not worrying about any other responsibilities they may have had.

  
Jamie had worried that he would hurt the bairn if they were intimate, but Claire reassured him that it would be fine.

  
They moved together slowly, savoring every roll of the hip, every passionate kiss, and every tender moment.

  
They spent most of the day joined, as one flesh. Acknowledging that this is how they had created life merely weeks before. In a few months they would welcome another member into their family, one that was apart of both of them.

  
“Blood of my blood.” She whispered as she rocked her hips in time with his.

  
“And bone of my bone.”

  
“I give you my body, that we two might be one.”

  
“I give ye my spirit, till our life shall be done.” And with the final word and roll of his hips, he spilled himself inside her, though this time there would be no hoping that it would attach inside her womb. For there was already a life forming there. 


End file.
